Nothing About You
by Lavender James
Summary: A sweet little story set during 5th year. When Hermione returns from her cousin's ranch in the states, Ron isn't the only one to notice the new changes about her, including a predilection for country! Will Ron be able to see past Hermione's new popular


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. 

Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, 

Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. I am definitely not making any money 

off this, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.Also, the lyrics to "Ain't Nothing

Bout You" belong to Brooks and Dunn.

Author's Note:Watch out, there is definitely some major R/Hr fluff in this story. It's a story with

some songfic characteristics about Yule Ball during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year and the 

events leading up to it.

"The way you look, 

The way you laugh, 

The way you love with all you have," the lyrics filled Hermione's mind as she hummed the tune

of her favorite song.

"Oh no, not again!" Ron Weasly groaned,"Please Hermione, your killing us," he begged his

best friend.

Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione's other best friend tried to stifle a laugh.Ever since 

Hermione had returned from visiting her cousin's ranch in the states, she had developed an extreme 

liking for country music.

"Ron! What is your problem, you couldn't even hear me!" Hermione argued."Anyways, I don't 

see what the big deal is, it's just music, and it's *not* that bad," she sniffed.

"Hermione what happened to you over there?Did those bloody Americans brainwash you or 

something?" Ron gawked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about.I'm exactly the same as last year, I've just 

broadened my tastes, that's all," she replied shortly.

"Sure, whatever," Ron answered.

"Umm guys..." Harry interrupted, before Hermione had a chance to respond, "do you mind 

cutting this short?We're going to be really late to class," he urged, bringing his two friends 

back to the rest of the world.

***

Ron sat in Charms class, completely lost and completely tuning out tiny Professor Flitwick.

What Hermione had said to him earlier was preventing him from concentrating.

"I am exactly the same as last year," she had said.

"Exactly the same?Yeah right," Ron thought.Ron was confused, and if there was one thing 

he hated even more than country music, it was being confused.When he saw Hermione at Kings Cross 

Station right before school started, he couldn't believe how great she looked.The warm Colorado sun

had been kind to her over the summer.Her skin had tanned to a sun-kissed brown, and her hair was 

streaked with natural highlights.She was taller and healthier and her nose was sprinkled with 

freckles.She was also full of stories about the adventures on her cousin's ranch.She told them 

of the scenic wonderland the snow capped mountains created when juxtaposed by the vast canyons and 

pined forests.A bit to Ron's disappointment, she had also mentioned, the dances and parties she had

attended with the rodeo bull riders and ranch kids she had met oversea.Ron couldn't help being 

jealous, but of what he didn't exactly know.He knew that something in Hermione had changed over the 

summer and he desperately wished that everything would just go back to how it had been before.

That, he supposed was what irked him so about the new country music phase Hermione was going through.

He realized it wasn't the music itself, but it was part of the new Hermione and that was what he 

didn't like.Ron and Hermione had just been friends for five years now.Just being friends was 

customary and safe.However, in the back of his mind, a part of him wished for more.He tried to 

push the idea out of his mind when his thoughts were interrupted-

"Mr. Weasly?" professor Flitwick questioned, and Ron snapped back to his senses, realizing 

this meant trouble.

"Yes Professor?" Ron gulped.

"Would you mind reminding the class what we just discussed?" 

"Umm...charms?" he offered weekly.

The class started snickering, and Ron's face began to turn very red.

"Yes Mr. Weasly, and what kind of charms?" Professor Flitwick prompted.

"Magical ones...?" he tried, sinking deep into his chair, his face now darker than his hair.

"Mr. Weasly, it would do you good to remember that your O.W.L.s are coming up very soon, and 

if you want to pass them then you had better pay attention in this class," the professor scolded.

Ron nodded weakly then, he turned and met Hermione's eyes.However instead of the glare she 

usually reserved for him on such occasions as this, she smiled, an amused look on her face.

"Oh no, this is beginning to get very baffling," he thought, and for the rest of the lesson 

he had a very hard time keeping his eyes off Hermione.

***

That night as she lay awake in bed, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the summer.She had 

had a great time in the states, and longed to go back soon.However, the whole time while she was 

there, Hermione had missed her friends terribly, especially Ron, which she thought, was extremely 

weird.Her time in New Mexico had really opened her up as an individual and had made her feel like 

a new person, one she had hoped Ron would like.So far, however, that didn't seem to be the case.

She frowned and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.But with so many thoughts filling 

her brain she found it impossible, reaching into her dresser drawer, she pulled out her Walkman.

Hermione shoved the headphones over her ears, and smiled as the soothing melodies of her country 

cowboys filled her mind, soothing her anxieties and reminding her of a place thousands of miles away.

A smile spread over her face and she was finally able to slip into a deep slumber.

***

One night about a month later, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room 

playing a game of wizard chess while Harry was at Quidditch practice.They were both grateful for 

the time to spend with each other, it seemed that neither had really had a chance to talk with the 

other for quite a while.It turns out that Ron had not been the only one to notice the changes in 

Hermione.Just about everywhere she went she was accompanied by at least one male escort.This in 

turn, had caused Lavender and Parvati to begin acting much more friendly towards Hermione as well.

The three girls could be heard giggling in their dorm room and screaming things like, "He said 

WHAT?!" or "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that to him, poor guy!"Hermione had already had two 

boyfriends that year, Dean and Seamus, and once or twice she had even been seen walking arm in arm 

with George.Of course all those relationships had meant nothing to Hermione, they had been fun, 

but no one had really expected anything to come of it.Still, the one person she really wanted to 

like her didn't seem to have a clue...

"Well you sure are quiet tonight Ron," Hermione said, breaking the dull silence that had set 

in.

"Sorry," he replied,"I'm just thinking." 

"About anything in particular?" she asked.

"No," he started to answer, and then stopped himself, "Well actually yeah I guess so."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Yeah sure why not, it's not a big deal or anything.It's just that, well, what would *you* 

do Hermione, if you thought you had feelings for someone, but you didn't know how that person felt, 

or even if he was in your league?"

"Oh Ron, don't be too hard on yourself, I assure you Filch is in your league," she joked, 

trying to ignore the stabbing in her heart."Who on earth could it be?Well, one thing's for sure, 

there is no way I'm out of his league," she thought trying to keep her emotions under check.

"Oh shut up Hermione," he said, laughing.Then turning serious, he asked, "So what do you 

think I should do?From like a girl's perspective."

"Well Ron," she started, "First I think you need to find out if you really like this girl.

Then, I suppose, if you think she might like you also, you should tell her how you feel."

"Tell her how I feel?" he exclaimed incredulously, "But what if she rejects me?"

"Well," she sighed, "I guess that's just a risk you have to be willing take," as Ron began to

think about what she had said, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "I'm 

actually getting kind of tired, I think I'll just be going to bed now."

"Okay, G'night Herm," he replied.

"Goodnight Ron," she called and began to make her way across the room; however, once she 

reached the foot stairs she stopped and turned around, "Ron?"

"Yeah," he answered.

She began to talk quickly, "Ron, you are one of the greatest people I know, and I think that 

any girl would be very lucky to have you.You don't need to worry about rejection.Just tell her, 

and I am sure she will understand," feeling better, she turned to started up the stairs.

Now it was his turn to stop her, "Hermione... what would you do?"

Hermione looked down at him from the landing and thought for a moment, finally their eyes met

and she answered, "Sacrifice," she said, "Sacrifice for something she loves."And with those last 

words, she opened the door and disappeared into her room, leaving a bewildered Ron behind to ponder 

what she had meant. 

***

Days turned to weeks, which tend to run in to months, and before anyone knew it, the 

Christmas break was fast approaching, and along with it, the Yule Ball.Rumors and gossip ran wild 

throughout the 4th years and above.All the girls fantasized about their dream dates; while every 

guy debated which girls would provide the best...er company.

In the 5th year Gryffindor girl's dorm room, Lavender and Parvati were bubbling with 

excitement.

"You know, Seamus sure is looking nice these days," Parvati grinned, "You wouldn't mind if I 

worked some of my magic around him, would you Hermione?"

Hermione, who was looking desolately out the window, turned and sighed, "Seamus?No of 

course not, you both know that Seamus and I are ancient history, go ahead, good luck and have fun," 

she answered, attempting to smile.

"Well why so gloomy, girl?" Lavender asked, just now realizing the state her friend was in.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I am the only girl in this whole school, well besides the first, 

second, and third years, who isn't excited about this stupid ball," she replied, rather dejectedly.

"Well we just have to find you a date, that's all!You know, you can get any guy in this 

whole school," Parvati piped in.

"Not every guy," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

Obviously not hearing her, Lavender and Parvati excitedly discussed which guy would be best 

for Hermione.

"Well," Lavender stated."Older guys are always fun, in fact there are quite a few 6th years

I have had my eyes on, I certainly wouldn't mind sharing a few," she grinned.

"Hmm tempting," Hermione responded, "but don't count on it.Anyways, I'm getting pretty 

hungry, I'm going to go down and get some lunch."

"You want us to come with you?" Parvati offered.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks though."As she closed the door behind her, she could hear the 

topic change from guys to dress robes.She smiled to herself, thinking that last year she would have

never even known what a Versace was.What a difference a year could make.The thought made her 

wince as she thought back to last year with Harry and Ron.They had been best friends, well, they 

still were, but were no longer were they all attached at the hip, like all those years before.She 

wondered what it would be like she hadn't discovered her new popularity."Well," she thought 

unhappily, "I would probably be going to the Yule Ball with Ron."Maybe it was all for the best she 

thought, realizing that if she was going with Ron, it would probably just be as friends.Comforting 

herself with this notion, she descended down the final steps and exited through the portrait hole.

Harry looked up to see Hermione entering the great hall.He smiled at her and saw an 

expression of relief wash over her face as she spotted him and sat down in the next empty chair.

"Wow, it's been awhile Harry," she said.

"It sure has, but you know I am always here for you Hermione," he smiled.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me," the thought that Harry would always be her friend 

was very reassuring.

"No problem," he answered.

"So Harry," Hermione grinned, "who are you planning on taking to the Yule Ball?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about asking Ginny," he said dreamily.

"Whoa, hold up, when did this happen?" she gasped, had she really been out of the loop that 

long?

"Don't worry Hermione," he said, sensing her concerned, "it's a pretty recent development.I

really haven't discussed it with Ron yet, not too sure how he is going to react, if you know what I 

mean."

"Oh yes," Hermione laughed. "I definitely know what you mean, but I don't think you have too 

much to worry about Harry, if Ron is going to trust anyone with his sister, I know it would be you," 

she encouraged.

"Thanks Hermione, well I guess I had better go get ready for classes, I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry," she called.Hermione then turned to the plate in front of her and began to 

quickly down her breakfast, not wishing to be late for class.However, when she looked up to see 

Ron standing over her, all concerns about being tardy evaporated.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hi," Ron answered.

"So..." she said, realizing the awkward silence that was setting in.

"Damn," she thought, "this never used to happen before."

"You decided who you are going with to the Yule Ball yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nope, you?"

"Well you know, I was actually thinking about not going," he replied.

"What? Why?!" she exclaimed."No!" she thought, "he has to go!Please let him go!"

"Well, I don't have a date yet, and you know I don't exactly have the coolest dress robes... 

so I just figured I might have a better time not going, maybe look for some new passages or 

something."

"Oh..." she said, not even bothering to hide her disappointment, "Well, it's your choice I 

suppose."

"Yes it is," he answered, did she seem upset he wasn't going?

"So I guess it never worked out with you and the mystery girl?" she pressed.

"Well I guess we will never know," he said.

"You never told her?" Hermione inquired.

"Got it in one," he smiled.

"What, did you just give up on it?" 

"Umm, you could say that," he answered uncertainly.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you would just give up without even trying!" "Wait," 

she thought, "what on earth am I doing?He is giving up on the little skank, I should be happy, not 

encouraging him!"But for some unknown reason she continued, "I mean come on Ron, where would any 

of us be if when something didn't look like it would work, we just gave up?"

"Umm, nowhere I suppose," he grinned, getting the message.

"That's right!" she said.

"I still don't think I am going to the ball though," he told her.

"Fine Ron," she cried, "I don't care, but I never want to hear about you giving up on 

something just because it looks like it won't work ever again!"With that said, she caught her 

breath and stormed out of the room, realizing she was very late for class, but she didn't care

***

A week later, Hermione awoke to a crisp, pristine morning.Looking outside, she saw that 

snow had fallen last night and covered the earth like down comforter, protecting the ground from the 

frigid temperatures.She felt her stomach lurch once she realized that today was the day; today was 

the Yule Ball.She hadn't managed to find a date in time, but she didn't care; she had only wanted 

Ron to ask her, and she was sure that he was not even going.That day she floated through her 

classes and meals with out any excitement.She quickly became annoyed with the 4th years that were 

all positively giddy with excitement over the drawing night's festivities.After dinner she trudged 

up the stairs to her dorm room and entered to find Lavender and Parvati frantically getting ready.

"You guys," she gasped, "you 3 hours to get ready!What's the rush?"

"3 hours!" Parvati screeched, "That's all!Are you sure?"

"Come on Hermione," Lavender exclaimed, "What are you waiting for?You don't have much time, 

and you know how long it took you to get ready last year."

"True," Hermione admitted, "but last year I actually had a date, I could go down there like 

this for all I care."

"Well..." Parvati paused, "if you don't care, why don't you let me and Lavender make you up?You 

know we never finished giving you that make over we started in the fall."

"But Parvati, I thought you were in such a rush to get dressed yourself," Hermione smirked.

"Oh posh," Parvati scoffed, "I always have time to do my part for humanity."

"Exactly," chimed Lavender.

"Oh I suppose," Hermione consented.

The other two girls squealed with excitement and quickly got to work.

Half an hour later, all three entered the common room looking positively ravishing.Hermione had to 

hand it to Lavender and Parvati, when it came to fashion, they really knew their stuff.They had 

curled Hermione's hair and arranged it in a beautiful up-do, allowing a few tendrils to escape and 

cascade over Hermione's slender neck like cinnamon colored waterfalls.Her dress was a crimson silk 

covered with layers of chiffon and lace, and her dark hair and eyes gave it an exotic contrast.

Hermione decided that she had never in her life looked more beautiful.Their entrance was met with 

a symphony of awes and the three girls smiled at each other before separating to find their dates.

Hermione, realizing she was all alone, looked around the room and spotted Harry and Ginny laughing 

in the corner.

"Hey!" she called, as she walked over.

"Oh hi Hermione, it's good to...wow! You look great," Harry exclaimed.

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed, not at all unfazed by the compliment.

"Thanks," she smiled, "you too."

"It's too bad Ron couldn't make it," Harry condoled.

"Yes, well," Hermione sighed.

"Alright students," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the noise, "it's time."

An excited murmur swept throughout the room as the students began to quickly exit through 

the portrait hole.

"Well," Hermione thought to herself, "this is it."

***

The moment Hermione entered the Great Hall a gasp escaped her throat.

"Wow," she heard Harry exclaim beside her.

"No joke," Ginny murmured.

The hall looked more beautiful than anyone could ever remember seeing it.The ceiling had 

opened up and an enchanted warm, dry snow fell through the air.The four, long house tables had 

been removed to make an open space for the dance floor.Icicles were suspended throughout the hall, 

and in the corners, small forests of evergreens had been magically grown over night.Anything and 

everything stationary had been covered with twinkling lights that turned out to be thousands of 

sugarplum fairies.

Ginny finally succeeded in pulling Harry out onto the dance floor, and Hermione was left 

alone once again.Deciding it was high time for a trip to the ladies room, she departed from the 

hall and found the nearest restroom.Upon entering, she found Lavender and Parvati powdering their 

noses and tending to a few other quick fix-ups.

"Hermione!" Parvati squealed,"Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, just at that ball thing you guys have been obsessing over for weeks, but 

momentarily seem to be avoiding," Hermione smiled.

"Don't be mean," Lavender laughed, "trust me, you would be hiding out in the bathroom too if 

you were in our situation."

"Dates didn't work out too well?" Hermione asked.

"That's putting it lightly," Parvati grumbled, "I mean, Seamus is nice and all, but he's 

just so boring!"

"Right, and my date Josh, keeps trying to snog me every chance he gets!It's really 

degrading!I mean, just because I am a year younger than him, does NOT mean that I am easy!" 

Lavender added.

"Well," then we just have to unite together," Hermione grinned.

"Alright, that's fine with me!Guys... who needs them?" Parvati agreed.

"I'm in," Lavender nodded.

"Okay," Hermione said, "so are you guys ready to go out there again?"

"Let's go for it," Lavender commenced.

***

An hour later the three girls were laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves, something 

Lavender and Parvati never thought possible without dates.Hermione had been delighted to see that

Hogwarts had hired numerous live musical acts from all over., and she hoped against hope that 

eventually there would be at least a little country music.

Despite the girls' previous agreement, Lavender and Parvati were eventually swayed by their dates to 

dance.Hermione gave them each a nod of approval, before turning around to watch the new group now 

taking over the stage.The lead singer approached the microphone, and his voice was magnified all 

over the room, "This next song is dedicated to a very special witch out there," smiling at Hermione, 

he turned to his band and nodded.

Hermione's heart leapt as she recognized the cords of the song she had been singing for weeks. 

But even more of a surprise, was the voice she heard singing the opening verse...

*Once I thought that love was something I could never do,

Never knew that I could feel this much*

She snapped up and stared at the stage, realizing that the lead singer was not singing, but 

smiling at someone standing somewhere behind Hermione.

*But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you,

Is more than a reaction to your touch*

Slowly, Hermione turned around, and what she saw caused her jaw to drop.

*It's a perfect passion, and I can't get enough*

Standing there, singing like he had been doing it for years, was Ron Weasly.Hermione knew 

she must look incredibly foolish standing there, mouth agape staring at Ron, but he just smiled, and 

went on singing.

*They way you look the way you laugh

The way you love with all you have,

There ain't nothing about you,

That don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry

The way you move when you walk by,

There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me*

Finally she realized what was going on, and Hermione was able to close her mouth.She met Ron's 

eyes and raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.Ron smiled and shook is head, as if unable to 

believe that she might think he could back down now.

*In my life I've bee hammered by some heavy blows,

That never knocked me off my feet

All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go

And baby it's no mystery, why I surrender

Girl you got everything*

At that, Hermione melted.She brought her hands to her heart and a dreamy, lovesick e

xpression instantly replaced that of confusion on her face.She felt herself smile so broadly it 

was a wonder her cheeks didn't rip. 

*The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

There ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by

There ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me*

In the years afterwards, Hermione never knew what compelled her to do what she did, but love 

does funny things to people.So as Ron began to approach the final chorus and the notes reached 

their forte, she began to sing.

*The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

There ain't nothing about you, that don't do something for me*

The rest of the room disappeared, and all she saw was Ron.His smile, the one she had 

subconsciously adored for years, encouraged her.She crossed the room towards him and her voice 

grew louder as she smiled.

*The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by,

There ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me*

Ron stepped toward her and took her hands in his.

*The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive*

She met his eyes and sang,

*The way you talk, the way you tease

Right now I think you see

There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me*

As the song began you fade, Ron looked and her and grinned, "So, how was that for 

sacrificing?"

"Ron, just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.As his lips locked on to hers, the entire hall exploded in an uproar of 

applause.Harry and Ginny, clapping harder than anyone, burst into laughter.Lavender and Parvati 

looked a little dumbstruck, but obviously proud of their friend.Even the professors smiled down at 

the two students.But for Ron and Hermione, they were the only two people in the hall.When they 

finally broke away, they looked sheepishly at their audience, then at each other and raced out of 

the hall, obviously looking for the biggest broom closet they could find.

A/N And that's a rap.Please review and tell me what you thought.I am almost positve that there 

will be no continuation, but if you wonderful reviewers think it needs one, then there just might be.


End file.
